


Painted Red

by Stealthily_Nobody



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Rewrite of KingsGlaive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 11:04:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10718118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stealthily_Nobody/pseuds/Stealthily_Nobody
Summary: Nyx didn't believe in vampires. Unfortunately he may not have a choice.





	Painted Red

**Author's Note:**

> So as a warning this story may not be very good, but thank you for reading.

With the precision of a member of the KingsGlaive, Nyx’s hand shot out and killed the unsuspecting fly. Soon the fly would join its brethren on the ground at Nyx’s feet. For the past 8 hours Nyx had stood diligently at the wall entrance. In that time the only point of real interest was when a young boy escaped from his mother’s grasp and had sprinted as fast as his tiny legs could take him away from her and towards the gate. Nyx had quickly stepped in and the mother was extremely embarrassed but no real harm was done. The wall continued to be peaceful and utterly boring. By the time Nyx’s shift on the wall finished he was so ready to leave. He had just spend an unimaginably long time standing still while his colleagues taunted him mercilessly about his Galahd heritage.

Throughout the entire ordeal Nyx continuously thought about Noct, the crown prince of Lucis. Unlike many of the other inhabitants of Insomnia Noct never thought less of those from outside the walls. In fact, the first time they had met Noct had been quite curious about life beyond the safety of his father’s wall.

_“So you’re the new guard, Nyx Ulric.” Noctis said, his face impassive. Nyx couldn’t figure out what he was thinking._

_“Yes, your highness,” Nyx replied quickly kneeling before the prince._

_Noct’s impassive gaze flashed with irritation when Nyx spoke and for a moment Nyx feared that Noct would be just like all the other nobles he had encountered so far, with a sense of superiority for having done nothing, and looking down their noses at those with little. However, Noct’s next statement quickly dissipated any notions Nyx had, “Ah, no need for formalities. I just wanted to talk.”_

_Noct gestured for Nyx to follow him. Reluctantly, Nyx raised himself off the floor and followed Noct through the palace. While Nyx gazed in awe of the magnificent palace, Noct marched onward without a sideways glance towards the massive paintings of his ancestors or the jaw dropping statues of the astrals. Finally, after twisting their way through corridors and halls the two arrived at their destination, the library._

_The library, like the rest of the palace, was breathtaking. Spanning two floors, the library’s shelves reached high towards the ceiling to the point that there were ladders at different intervals so the reader may fetch their book. Along with the massive shelf space were books of all kinds. Some seemed positively ancient while other Nyx recognized from the bookstore he often passed by on his return home. Despite the feelings of inadequacy Nyx had, the room was overall very comforting. He had no problem sliding into the comfy seat across from the prince._

_Noct waited until Nyx’s unease left before getting straight to the point, “So, what was it like outside the city?”_

_“You want to know what it’s like outside Insomnia?” Nyx asked but his tone sounded more like a bark. He couldn’t help but be a little mad. Noct seemed like he was toying with Nyx and that seriously pissed him off._

_Seemingly oblivious to Nyx’s anger Noct bobbed his head, “Every since I was a child my father has prohibited my leave of the city. So, I guess I love hearing other’s stories about their time outside the wall. I’m sorry, do you not want to? You don’t have to.”_

_Nyx, surprised by the sincerity in Noct’s voice, was about to give in to Noct’s questioning but before he did he wanted to be absolutely sure about the kid, “You do realise that not everyone has had as good a life as you right? Many people are suffering out there because of some decision that your father has made. Once you know you can never unknow.”_

_In response Noct smiled without any mirth, “Everyone suffers, do not tell me something that I already know.”_

_With no argument left Nyx pours his life story out to Noct, and he in turn response with carefully thought out questions. The two spend the rest of the day seated across from one another in an otherworldly library until the sun sets and the night guards sweep their way through the palace in search of wayward princes. By the end Nyx felt very comfortable with the prince. The boy had turned out to not only be a very curious person but also one of remarkable intellect and compassion. (Nyx would later learn that Noct would often play the part of a stupid teenager to fit in with his peers, though he never did with Nyx.)_

_However, right before the guards burst into the library to haul the prince back to his bedroom for the night the prince asked a very strange question, “What do you think of vampires?”_

_At the time Nyx thought nothing of it. Vampires were a common superstition among the folk of Galahd and he wasn’t surprised that Noct knew about the rumors, after all Noct was smarter than most gave him credit for. With a shrug of his shoulders Nyx answered carelessly, “The blood sucking daemons that supposedly keep their victims alive? I don’t buy that. All daemons kill ruthlessly. If there are such things as vampires they aren’t daemons that’s for sure.”_

_Noct smiled widely as the guards dragged the prince out of the library. His eyes looked ferocious and Nyx swore that he could almost see fangs jutting out his canine teeth. The moment would paint itself in Nyx’s dreams for many nights to come as he remembered the way Noct looked at him, as if he were something to devour._

With his guard duty finished, Nyx quickly fled the area and returned back towards the residential area of the city near to KingsGlaive barracks. After a quick shower and a change of clothes Nyx was off once more for the restaurant his friends had agreed upon at an earlier date. Nyx was happy to relax as he passed through the city. The bright light of the wall illuminating the lively streets where children played their nonsensical games while parents chattered among one another.

All too soon he reached the restaurant and made his way in. The mood was light and the food wasn’t awful. All in all, it was all he could hope for, being here surrounded by friends in a city he was proud to call home. The mood was broken quickly with the arrival of Luche and the news of the treaty between Lucis and Niflheim. Nyx ignored Luche for the most part. He didn’t care about the treaty, if anything it was a good thing. The treaty meant less fighting and fewer people would get hurt. However Nyx’s breath stopped for a moment when Luche delivered the last of his news, “The prince is getting married to Princess Lunafreya of Tenebrae.”

Nyx couldn’t believe what he was hearing. In the past few years while serving the king, Nyx and Noct’s relationship had bloomed into a hopeful romance. Although Noct was reluctant to talk to anyone about it other than Nyx, Nyx knew that Noct held him very dear and wouldn’t just throw him away like Luche had just announced. At that very moment his phone dinged. Nyx looked down to see a message from Noct that simply read, “I’m heading to your place. We need to talk.”

Nyx was pretty certain that what Noct wanted to talk about was the wedding but if not then Nyx would bring it up. Nyx excused himself as Crowe and Libertus made fun of him. Crowe even made biting comments about how since he got himself a boyfriend he was spending less and less time with them. Nyx simply ignored her and Libertus as he scampered back the way he came to his apartment.

Nyx met Noct by the door to his apartment and soon the two slipped into his single room apartment and rearranged themselves comfortably on the sofa. Nyx said nothing about the marriage or asked why Noct wanted to meet him. He was content to sit and wait for Noct to collect himself.

Finally Noct was composed enough to say what was on his mind. He scooted to the edge of the sofa to face Nyx before admitting, “My father is to have me marry Luna.”

Part of Nyx wanted to say something, anything. He wanted to rant and rave and claim that Noct was his and that his father had no right to marry his son off to a women said son had only met a handful of times. However Nyx reigned himself in and waited patiently for Noct to carry on. After a while Noct spoke again, more softly this time, “I don’t want to marry her, Luna I mean. It’s just that this will end the war between Lucis and Niflheim so my father is willing to do anything.”

Noct searched Nyx’s face, looking for some sort of closure. Unable to deny Noct anything, Nyx gave in and with a smile in Noct’s direction he simply said, “I know.”

That’s all Noct needed. The next moment Noct was in Nyx’s lap pouring his heart out as he wailed into Nyx’s shirt, “I don’t want to marry Luna! I want to stay with you forever.”

Noct soon cried himself to sleep and Nyx carried him to his bed where Nyx then laid next to the sleeping prince. Nyx knew how much Noct wanted to stay with him, but he also knew that the next day Noct would wake up and resign himself to marrying his childhood friend. The good of the country vastly overruling the needs of their unhappy prince. However, for the rest of the night Noct was Nyx’s to love and care for.

The two snuggled close that night and Nyx dreamed of Noct. His dreams vividly painted a world where Noct didn’t marry Luna and the two of them had taken down Niflheim together.  Nyx’s dream seemed so real that he believed that the chain of events in his dream were real, that 10 years had gone by while he and Noct brought Insomnia to its rightful glory. Nyx was soon about to marry Noct when the dream fell away like the dream it was and took on one with a very different tone.

The room was dark lit and Nyx could only see Noct’s silhouette. While Nyx could barely see Noct he felt Noct’s fingers gloss over the skin along side his neck. All too soon Noct’s fingers moved away from his neck but before Nyx could complain Noct’s head nuzzled the area his fingers left.

Noct clung to Nyx and his tongue peeked out of his mouth to lick along Nyx’s large vein in his neck. After Nyx’s neck was well and truly wet, Noct’s mouth inched up his neck to Nyx’s ear where he whispered, “Even if I have to marry Luna you will always be mine.”

Nyx’s shivered at those words. He never knew how to react when Noct started feeling possessive. At times it was seriously hot and other times the possessive waves Noct gave off creeped Nyx out. This time though Nyx wished to roll over and smother Noct in love before he would inevitably have to go.

However, Noct pinned him to the bed and returned to his neck. There Noct gave the vein one more lick before he bit down. The bit hurt like nothing Nyx had ever felt. He couldn’t help but wonder how sharp Noct’s teeth were to be able to bit down as hard as he did. Nyx felt blood drip down from the bit as Noct finally lifted his mouth from Nyx’s neck. Right before Nyx fell unconscious and into a dreamless sleep he caught a glimpse of Noct biting his wrist and setting the bloody wrist overtop of his bitten neck.

When Nyx next came to it was morning and Noct was sleeping soundly as he snuggled into Nyx’s arms. Nyx lifted an arm to his neck but there was no sign of blood. While slightly sticky, Nyx assumed that Noct most likely drooled on him as they slept. Nyx smiled as he watched Noct slumber and dismissed his dream for what it was.

Nyx first met Lady Lunafreya Nox Fleuret only a few days after Noct left Insomnia for Altissia. She was a pretty thing, clothed in white. Nyx could see how anyone would be lucky to marry her and yet he still wished that Noct would return home and denounce the wedding. He didn’t want to have to face this girl and have to think, ‘She will be Noct’s wife’ with a certain dread that made him selfishly craze for her demise just for being alive to marry Noct. Nyx didn’t say anything during the ride and neither did she. They parted ways just as silently or would have if the King didn’t command Nyx to watch over her. However he did his best to avoid talking with her at whatever cost.

His mission of silence ended at the party before the signing of the treaty when Lunafreya came to him to thank him for helping her when she first arrived. As much as Nyx wanted to ignore the girl he couldn’t. Not only did the king expect him to be courteous with the princess but Noct would also want his to be kind to his childhood friend. And so, with a lot of grumbling under the breath and many nasty thoughts in his head Nyx quickly replied to the girl.

They talked briefly but when Nyx was about to leave the princess surprised him when she said, “You’re the one Noct always talks about aren’t you?”

Nyx is stunned but quickly turned to her and replied, “How do you talk with Noct?”

Lunafreya smiled at his question, “You referred to him as Noct and not Noctis. I believe that answers my question.”

“You didn’t answer my question.” Nyx states back to her, refusing to acknowledge her thoughts.

“I have my ways.” Lunafreya responds all the more mysteriously.

Nyx wanted to strangle Lunafreya as she kept avoiding his questions but before he could she said, “It took me a while to figure out that it was you since you didn’t tell me your name at first. However, you are exactly as Noct said you were.”

“Wait what?” Nyx asked confused.

“Yes,” Lunafreya responded, “Whenever we spoke of you Noct had always painted you as a truly heroic figure. I can now see that he was correct in his assessment. I am glad that you are the one who holds his heart.”

With all the information Lunafreya threw at him Nyx had to stop for a minute to digest it all. Finally, he realised what her last sentence meant and he squacked, “How do you know that!?”

Lunafreya merely smiled gently, “Noctis has always confided in me as he would an older sister. When he first told me about you I knew he was worried that I would be angry at him. I was not. I am very proud of him to have found someone he loves and who loves him back.”

“Oh,” was all Nyx could say, his brain floundering at all the new information he was receiving.

“Yes. Although Noctis and I will marry for the sake of the treaty, never forget that you are the one he will always love.” Lunafreya said before adding with a slightly mischievous smile, “I wouldn’t be opposed to the two of you continuing your affair either.”

“Um, thank you?” Nyx couldn’t really tell what he should be thinking at that moment. The women he had almost come to hate had admitted that she knew that Noct loved him and that she was supportive of their relationship.

Lunafreya smiled once more before excusing herself to mingle with the other party members. Nyx felt a huge burden lift off his chest and he knew that for the next few days watching over Lunafreya would no longer be as much of a hassle.

Of course on the day of the treaty signing Lunafreya was captured and Nyx and the rest of the KingsGlaive were sent to retrieve her. The operation took longer than expected and Nyx found himself in the middle of a full blown attack from Nifelheim. The pain of his fellow Glaives turning traitor wounded him but Nyx set his sights on saving Lunafreya and worrying about the turncoats at another time.

However, Lunafreya didn’t want to be saved. She managed to talk Nyx into bringing her back to the citadel and accompany her to the king. The sight they encountered was horrifying. Unprepared for confrontation, many of the officials were slain and the king was hanging on by a tread. On the ground a man bearing a striking resemblance to Lunafreya withered on the ground as a ring Nyx recognized as the kings burnt his arm and rolled across the floor.

Nyx distracted the weird guy in the armor as Lunafreya collected the king and soon the two were hightailing their way out with the king in tow. However, the horror that was general Glauca would not be stopped and the king soon sacrificed himself so that the two would be able to leave. His final words echoed in Nyx’s head, “Protect Lunafreya and preserve the future.”

The two managed to get ever so close to exiting Insomnia when Luche cornered them and left Nyx gravely injured. His blood seeped into the ground and he could almost feel the city crying out. Nyx realised at that moment as he was bleeding out that his blood was darker than normal and for some reason he remembered his dream with Noct and the blood and how Noct’s blood seemed almost black. Noct, Nyx remembered Noct. He wished desperately that he could see his prince one last time before he died. However, his new darker blood seemed to be clotting quickly and sealing the injuries.

Before Nyx could marvel at his new discovery so many things happened and in desperation to fulfill his promise to the king, the father of his lover, Nyx slid the ring onto his finger. He knew that he would most likely burn like Luche and Lunafreya’s brother but he had no better plan. They had lost and he needed a miracle to save them.

When the ring was firmly in place the world seemed to freeze and the ancient kings of Lucii appeared before him. The kings wanted to determine if he was worthy of using their power but their acquisitions pissed Nyx off and to Nyx he felt as if they were judging whether he was worthy to love a prince of their line. It hurt so much as he love Noct dearly and in the end he defaulted to a pain in the butt which enraged the kings. Even the voice of king Regis couldn’t dissuade the angry king who seemed to be in charge.

But as the king went to smite Nyx the most bizarre thing happened. he didn’t burn. The fire rolled harmlessly off his skin and there he stood in front of the kings as if they didn’t just try to turn him to a pill of ashes. The fear Nyx had of dying from fire was replaced with maniacal laughter as relief swept through his body.

He couldn’t help but cry out to the ancient kings, “Perhaps you aren’t as all powerful as everyone expects.”

Now, though, the kings didn’t react to his words. They all seemed to stare at Nyx in amazement, or at least Nyx figured they were behind their frosty masks. “Unbelievable,” A king Nyx hadn’t heard speaking before said.

The kings mauled over the problem amongst themselves as Nyx stood silently and waited for them to give their final say to the problem. He hopped that they wouldn’t decide to continue trying to kill him with various methods. The first time was nerve racking enough.

Finally, the leader king spoke, more like demanded, “Why do you have royal blood flowing through your veins?”

“What!” Nyx exclaimed. Of all the things he thought would happen he didn’t expect such a question, “I don’t.”

“You undoubtedly do,” A different king said, or was it queen since the voice sounded slightly feminine. Nyx couldn’t tell, “Otherwise you would be dead. The black tint to your blood simply adds to the evidence.”

“Blood.” Nyx trailed off. He remembered his dream. It wasn’t until after that moment that he noticed his blood was darker. When he retold his dream to the kings they seemed to be amazed.

“So you're saying that the chosen prince gifted you his blood.” The leader king bellowed.

“Yeah, I guess.” Nyx said sheepishly. He didn’t really understand the whole chosen prince deal but Noct seemed to have really shared his blood with Nyx.

“If the chosen king has chosen you as his champion then we have no choice but to aid you.” A different king stated. All the kings seemed to agree with the statement and the leader king finally had to give his consent.

As he was returning to the real world Nyx heard king Regis say into his head, “We are lucky sir Ulric. My son’s love for you may have saved us all.”

Before Nyx could ask him what he meant by that Nyx was back to real time and had to concentrate on the battle at hand. With Libertus hurrying Lunafreya out of the city Nyx was back to fighting general Glauca in a battle to the death. Nyx was aided by the kings of old who emerged from the city walls to fight the daemons and imperials.

The battle was long and hard but at the end Nyx was victorious and the kings of old had successfully defeated the imperials. However, the city was left in ruin and Nyx knew that not many people had survived the fall of the city.

Nyx limped to the city exit where he found Libertus waiting for him. When Libertus saw him he jumped to his feet and hugged Nyx. “I knew you’d survive. No one can kill the hero after all.”

Nyx returned similar sentiments before he noticed the Lunafreya was gone. When he asked Libertus where she was he simply shifted side to side before answering, “She left. Once the sun had risen she said that she had to go on alone and left me to wait for you.”

Now that the rush of battle had finally settled Nyx could feel a pull in his blood out into the rest of Lucis. He needed to go and find Noct so he turned to his childhood friend and said, “I need to go.”

Libertus looked horrified at the thought, “But-but-but, we can go home now. We need to return to Galahd and -”

Nyx didn’t let Libertus finish, “You need to return to Galahd but I need to go elsewhere. My duty to the king isn’t done quite yet.”

“What!” Libertus exclaimed, “You’ve already done so much. Why have so much loyalty to those people.”

“Because I love the prince.” Nyx said. He had always meant to eventually tell his friends about Noct but now they were all dead. All he could do was tell Libertus and then Noct.

Libertus’s eyes widened before he smiled sadly, “Normally I would ask why you’d fall for someone like him but I think now I know why you have to go. I’ll see you and the prince when you’re done.”

Nyx looked at Libertus sadly before he turned to leave. His prince was waiting for him.

_“Why an interest in vampires?” Nyx had asked Noct the next time they had met up._

_Noct looked up at Nyx with a small smile, “Because they’re interesting, right?”_

_“I guess.” Nyx responded but he wasn’t satisfied with the answer, “But I think there’s more to it then just that.”_

_“Perhaps,” Noct said with a wise look to his eyes before he quickly changed the subject, “Did you know that not once has a king of Lucii ever died of old age or disease? They have all been killed from a weapon, whether suicide or in battle.”_

_“Oh, really?” Nyx asked. He didn’t know that. He had thought that most kings died in their beds while others died for them._

_“Yeah,” Noct said nodding, “Some people say that it’s because the Lucii line is immortal. I’ve even heard some say that we are really just good daemons who are trying to protect humans from our nastier cousins.”_

_“That’s an interesting idea.” Nyx said, “But do you really believe these rumors? After all you are the prince so you must have some idea about whether or not they’re real.”_

_This time Noct smiled even wider, “Who knows? I can’t say for certain.”_

  
_Nyx had thought that was a strange statement then but it wouldn’t be for many years until he would learn the truth of Noct’s words. For that to happen he would see Insomnia destroyed and the world as they knew it nearly come to an end._


End file.
